


Rebith Of A (Thought) Ruler

by ARandomRock



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Pre-Canon, Reflection, Solo Piece, but not too much Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomRock/pseuds/ARandomRock
Summary: Piece done for @YGOZINE's 5ds side with matching art by me.A solo piece talking about Divine finding his own synchro card forged in anger at his psychic powers.
Collections: Pluto's Zine Works





	Rebith Of A (Thought) Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> Art is on my twitter https://twitter.com/plutoniarts  
> This is so cringey I'm sorry

_ He'd ran. _

Bolting, smacking fancy shoes stolen from his father until the pavement gave way to dirt. He'd ran this route as a child, in the same way. He'd run when a simple flip of a green card had knocked his friend over. He'd run from the sticks and stones that were thrown. He'd ran from the words hurled at him. Every Time he'd try to play, every time no matter how much of the deck he threw out. But...you can't win with a deck like that. Sitting on the stump, he’d peel the red strands of their out of his eyes.

_ You destroy everything! You can't play with us. You can't do this! You can't do that! You can't do anything! _

In the older years when his shoes were his own, he ran from the flock once more. This time, old enough that he understands why - the psychic mind. What could he do about it? A coin flip in a card game, he will snap. When he walked through the city, he’d curse the plaque of the creator, every poster of his memorial cup every single year it ran. The legend he'd read about. The man who sat in his castle, commanding magic beyond his age ten times over! The man who crafted gods to counter gods, then abandoned his responsibilities. How could he pass down this curse. Such power released into the world, it made him wonder where his comrade’s plaques? The memorial cup was upon New Domino City once more, the gilded golden eye on all the posters chased him down the streets. Just like the heckling classmates as a child, just like the engineer whose runner burned when he was a teen.

_ "Why didn't you create cards for me?!" _

The autumn hues swept the voices of his youth through his mind. Now underneath the poster he simply walked away. Further and further to the sanctuary. New Domino shone in the background. Peaks of flags still could be seen. Fireworks would strike the sky. 

This was the area he’d toss his cards, every spell and trap. Anything that’d cause his friends pain. No matter how much his childhood anger thad taken it out on nature itself, the forest would grow fully over the top. The ashes of what he saw as his kid would be buried under the grass eventually coating the cards he once had. For once, however, there was something different in the forest. A violent wind struck upon his coat and with it his steps paused. Another fireworks struck the sky. Another round of cheers. The leaves and tossed up flecks of orange against the blue sky. Why were people like him tossed into the depths of Satellite? Why were his ilk considered weak when the kids ran in fear? Why was he not allowed to fine tune, sharpen, maximise his skills yet those on bikes could? Why was his strength considered a burden when they celebrated the duelist kingdom creator? 

_ Why? _

Once again he stood with a deck blessed with the new type supposedly named after his condition but appropriated to those who could play freely in the streets. Shuffling his deck in anger thought, smacking the edges into his gloves to the point that their corners turned slightly. There was no game this time, there were no mechanics brought on by the other creator, instead channeled through a card gifted to him in this very space.  _ Ruler. Arch. _ The raw power given down through evolution of the original card creators now gave him a weapon but this gift he was still lost on what to do.  _ Thought. Ruler. Arch _ .  _ Thought, my strength of mind. _

_ Ruler, to take where psychics belong. _

_ Arch, because we elevate the cards! _

Every inch, every red hair stood to attention and swelled. He could do something that even the old owners of Domino City couldn't do! This next stage in evolution that would warp the very nature of reality something to be admired! Synchro elevated energy, technology, growth, why were humans themselves then left behind. This...this is what he needed to  _ rule _ over. This was his  _ thought  _ as he crushed the cards through his hands, before abandoning them.

Cards thrown to the wind tossed up and mingled with the leaves falling down. The last one that tickled between his gloved fingers roared out and lept out his hand, it's edges burning into itself as the green electric struck through the spell card. Eyes so wide and burning the oranges and reds in front of him. The same words he had heard as a kid was slowly transforming. He can do anything beyond the game, he can pull the world further than the creator's own cards could ever hope to achieve. Between the thick folds of the trees, fire pulled apart the tree's branches and in their way streams of light alight him on the stump. Heavenly autumn light guided his arms out as he stood up. Thick fire hit the ground and broke apart the leaves into the air. Broken sticks and twigs shattered apart in the air and they impaled old useless yellow cards. Every old monster stained with the tears of being left out, the monsters that had gashed his friend's face, charred and struck down. Judgement in his eyes. Ruthlessness to nature.

There in the middle though was one card that did not burn up bur laid on a log, Out of it, the spirit stared at him a darker orange, a plain normal type card that he’d keep to not harm his friends as a child. Hinotama Soul burned away on top of the rock laughing as the forest grew in opposition to the full bluies of the city behind them. The man stared down at it, leaving embers over his foot. A pathetic monster card, one day it might have burnt the side of his friend's mat. It stared at laughed. It was the very soul of fire but nothing to the card that burned around his gloves. With a foot half a foot in the air, there was no pause for thought as the boot snuffed out and destroyed the card. The fireballs ceased and with the embers trickling across the ground. All that met him was four orange flames that met his eyes. Hinotama.

The  _ Thought  _ to regrow and rebuild like nature.

Become  _ Ruler  _ of the new empire of green.

Immortal  _ Archfiend  _ to be remembered,


End file.
